Nudos
by Gaty
Summary: Las vacaciones luego del primer año de Hermione en Hogwarts transcurre con calma y calidez en lo que sus padres organizan una pequeña fiesta simbólica por su cumpleaños número 13


**Nudos**

Este one shot participa del reto de setiembre del grupo HARMONY. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes no me pertenecen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observaba el reflejo en la ventana del auto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El viento se deslizaba con pereza, los rayos de sol eran intensos en pleno verano; había algunos jóvenes de su edad caminando por ahí, debían tener vacaciones en secundaria también, las escuelas muggle funcionaban con normalidad. Hogwarts había sido un desastre, si bien él había amado su primer año, con todos sus amigos y aventuras por doquier, necesitaba un descanso ya mismo.

—…¿Entonces los vampiros son muy comunes allá?—dijo Daniel Granger desde el asiento del copiloto, frunciendo el ceño.

—No realmente, pero son magos y brujas como cualquiera. Hay algunas restricciones, claro, pero con las pociones correctas se puede llevar una educación normal, al igual que conseguir trabajo y demás. —contestó Remus Lupin, a su derecha en los asientos de atrás.

Llevaban horas hablando de personas mágicas con distintas capacidades: veelas, semigigantes, goblins, vampiros. Aunque intentaba aparentar calma, su tío Remus estaba pálido y nervioso, llegar al tema de los licántropos siempre era difícil para él dado la reacción de los muggles. Harry apretó suavemente su brazo viéndolo con cariño, no importaba que dijera o pensara la gente, era una magnífica persona y siempre lo querría.

Hermione interrumpió la charla de los adultos para dar su punto de vista sobre las criaturas mágicas, ya desde sus tiernos doce años mostraba compasión por aquellos que son diferentes. Él lo entendía y afirmaba de vez en cuando, de acuerdo con los argumentos de su amiga. La conversación se desvió a cosas más cotidianas hasta que llegaron a la casa de dos pisos, la residencia Granger.

Se apresuró en bajar detrás de su amiga, había sido un viaje largo, pero sin duda valió la pena.

—Y aquí es. —dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa—. No es tan impresionante como una casa mágica, ¡pero te encantará el balcón! Hay un parque cerca, y un centro comercial. Hay muchos universitarios desde luego, antes que llegara mi carta siempre soñé con ir a Cambridge. La clínica de mis padres está a dos calles, en la avenida, tienen una pecera enorme que te encantará, también… —

—¡Respira, hija! —se rió su madre, bajando del auto—. ¿Por qué mejor no le muestras todo a Harry? En un momento caliento el almuerzo.

Harry le sonrió a una avergonzada Hermione y corrieron adentro. Nada más entrar había una escalera blanca de madera, a la derecha tenían un perchero y un mueble organizador con un bonito florero. El espacio a la izquierda era la sala, repleta de libros y una brillante televisión, junto a varios casete de música clásica y jazz, algunos VHS con películas de terror que claramente pertenecían a alguno de los señores Granger. Un sofá de tres plazas y un sillón de color oscuro, con una mesita de café y un adorno extraño de vidrio. Harry alcanzó a fijarse en unas cuantas fotografías junto a un viejo mordedor de bebé en la repisa, era una muy pequeña Hermione en los brazos de su papá; sin embargo, no pudo ver más de la sala, porque Hermione lo arrastró fuera.

La cocina era sencilla y de colores sólidos, se notaba que no pasaban mucho tiempo ahí, Hermione le susurró que su papá hacía maravillas para las comidas, pero su mamá solo conseguía hacer ensaladas y, para su frustración como dentista, postres. Harry contestó que Remus siempre tenía barras de chocolate en las repisas, ranas en los cajones y bombones en los bolsillos. Entre la sala y la cocina había un pasillo con dos puertas, uno era el estudio de sus padres y otro el baño. El estudio estaba minuciosamente organizado, pero tenía un escritorio repleto de archivadores apilados que lucían muy pesados. Había un cactus en cada escritorio que a Harry le gustó, también había fotografías de Hermione y sus padres ahí, una que parecía su primer día en la escuela y otra en una bicicleta donde lucía muy asustada. Se fijó en una cesta de mimbre en el suelo con varios ovillos de lana, recordando el jersey que le tejió la señora Weasley.

—Mamá ha intentado aprender a tejer, pero no se le da bien. —dijo Hermione—. Me insistió que probara, por tener otra cosa que hacer, pero no lo he intentado.

Luego subieron al segundo piso, vieron el baño, que lucía mucho más alegre que el de la primera planta, y la habitación de Hermione. No era muy grande, o al menos no se veía muy grande con los altos libreros repletos, el escritorio y la cama. Había una pizarra de corcho con fotografías y el calendario sobre el escritorio, Harry contó cinco peluches de gato con un gracioso despertador de un personaje de caricaturas, otro minino, aunque no recordaba su nombre pues no veía televisión. Hermione le dijo que en la puerta de caoba era la habitación de sus padres, pero no entraron a verla. Se dirigieron al balcón que daba a un precioso patio, tenían una mesa y sillas blancas con una espectacular vista de la universidad. Hermione había tenido razón, a Harry le encantó.

—¡Harry, Hermione! El almuerzo está listo, lávense las manos.

Bajaron riéndose y pasaron el resto del día en el salón, comentando sus aventuras de primer año. Dan y Emma se asustaron cuando a Harry se le escapó que Voldemort había entrado en la escuela, luego de una somera explicación concluyeron que era una especie racista que ansiaba el poder. Se mostraron felices cuando Remus elogió a Hermione por sus buenas notas, y sorprendidos cuando ella, avergonzada, le quitó importancia diciendo que Harry era el buscador más joven en un siglo. Empezaba a caer la noche cuando Remus se despidió, dándoles una dirección y un teléfono por cualquier eventualidad.

—Cuídate, Harry. Sé que te portarás bien. —dijo con una sonrisa—. Diviértete, llámame al menos dos veces a la semana. Come bien.

—Comeré mucho chocolate, Lunático. —se rió Harry, mientras Remus le despeinaba.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que Harry sintió despertar un mes después pasados unos días. Los Granger llegaban por la tarde de trabajar, lo que les dejaba toda la mañana para jugar y explorar el vecindario. Visitaron los lugares favoritos de Hermione, Harry adivinó que sería la biblioteca, pero no se le ocurrió otro lugar. Abrió los ojos girando la cabeza en todas direcciones cuando llegaron a una vieja tienda de antigüedades.

—Cuando me llegó la carta y me enteré de todo, el primer lugar que creí era mágico fue este. —dijo Hermione—. Claro que no sabía cómo se sentía entrar a un lugar mágico, pues es obvio que no lo es. Aún así, aquí nunca dejas de aprender cosas, los libros más interesantes los encontré aquí. Tenían una novela italiana maravillosa, también encontré un disco antiguo de música francesa. ¡Era de una cantante famosa! En su época, claro…

Ella tenía razón, Harry no sintió magia en el lugar, pero aún así era increíble. Encontraron una locomotora de juguete muy parecida al expreso de Hogwarts, una gabardina con catorce bolsillos y un diapasón, según le explicó Hermione. Ella se quedó viendo una bonita cesta para gatos en lo alto de un mueble, era de mimbre color miel. Se alejó a un viejo librero, conociendo el camino.

Harry pensó que era la oportunidad ideal para buscar un regalo, el cumpleaños de Hermione caía dieciocho días después de iniciadas las clases, se llevaban casi un año. Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar que Hermione casi quedaba un curso delante de él, sintió el pecho como una espesa mezcla de chocolate sin entender porqué.

Recorrió la tienda escogiendo un llavero y un peluche de gatos. Encontró una agujas para tejer doradas que tenían grabados unas margaritas y, Harry sabía, lirios. Las sujetó con cuidado acariciando los pétalos y hojas en relieve, a Hermione le gustarían, pensó. Y su madre estaría contenta de aprender algo junto a su hija este verano. Tomó la cesta de mimbre que vió antes para esconder los regalos y pagó su interior antes que ella volviera.

—Harry, ¿compraste esa cesta? Pero si tú tienes una lechuza. —observó Hermione.

—Oh, esto. —le quitó importancia—. No sé, luce bien.

Hermione hizo una mueca interrogante, no le creería por supuesto, pero ella no hacía tantas preguntas si no veía algún problema. Ese día volvieron a casa de los Granger y leyeron Historia de la magia. A Harry le aburría muchísimo el profesor Binns, pero Hermione narraba muy bien las batallas. Y lo mejor de todo es que no confundía a Urg el Sucio y Ug el Faltón.

Faltando dos días para comenzar las clases Hermione y Harry ya habían terminado la tarea(por insistencia de hacerla cuanto antes), comprado la lista de segundo año y leído gran parte de los nuevos libros. Esta vez, junto a Hermione, Harry no se privó de comprar unos libros extra de DCAO y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Pociones. Los Granger organizaron una pequeña fiesta en casa, Remus trajo consigo una deliciosa tarta de chocolate junto a un regalo delgado y rectangular.

—…está la red Flu, el autobús noctámbulo y la escoba. A distancias cortas se puede utilizar la aparición, pero requiere de mucha destreza mágica si quieres evitar la despartición. —explicaba Remus—. La red Flu es lo más usual, a través de las chimeneas y con los polvos Flu, puedes movilizarte a cualquier lugar que tenga una chimenea conectada a la red. También sirve para comunicarse, puedes hablar y ver el rostro de la persona.

Los señores Granger eran muy curiosos, advirtió Harry desde el primer día. Le hacía recordar un poco al señor Weasley con sus aparatos muggle. Después de un almuerzo ligero, cantaron a Hermione y partieron el pastel. Mientras sus padres hablaban ahora de una de sus anécdotas en la clínica, Hermione fue abriendo sus regalos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Mamá, papá, muchas gracias! —dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa—. La saga completa salió mientras estábamos en la escuela, son novelas policíacas. ¡Morgue es increíble!

Sus padres sonrieron aliviados, temían que los libros comunes y sin ningún dragón o hechizo complicado ya no fueran interesantes para su hija, pero sí que le habían gustado.

—¿Esto es un diario? ¡Ah! —chilló Hermione cuando el cuadernillo brilló suavemente unos segundos.

—Un diario de investigación, solo tú podrás abrirlo. —dijo Remus

—¡Increíble! ¡Gracias, señor Lupin! —exclamó Hermione emocionada.

Los regalos de sus abuelos consistían en una mochila pequeña de colores cálidos y una bufanda tejida, Harry observaba ansioso como ella se acercaba a la sencilla canasta con un moño. Aunque Remus era una magnífica persona, su pequeño problema peludo le impedía establecer amistades estrechas; por ellos Harry no había asistido a muchos cumpleaños ni se había preocupado de buscar un regalo ideal para alguien que no fuera su guardián, y con su tío era fácil, si lleva chocolate, es perfecto.

—¡Aaaww! —chilló Hermione, apretando el llavero de gatito peludo. —¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias, Harry!

Él sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón era una pelota de ligas con la que jugaba un gato.

—¡Mamá, papá; miren que lindo es! ¡Aaaww! —siguió chillando ella, abrazando el peluche. —¡Vaya! Y estas agujas… —las observó con cuidado, pasando sus dedos delicadamente por el grabado.

—Ahora sí que aprenderás a tejer pequeña, queda mucho verano. Podrías hacer una bonita bufanda para agradecerle a Harry. —dijo su madre, sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió cálidamente, sin saber que un enorme gato con mucha personalidad amaría esa canasta en un año, unos elfos domésticos estarían muy enfadados con ella por dejar muchas prendas tejidas con esas mismas agujas; sin saber cuántas veces salvaría su vida y la de Harry con ese cariño y dedicación que eran parte de ella.


End file.
